


ain't you my baby?

by theskythatwontfall



Series: songfics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Cunnilingus, Dom Alec Lightwood, Hair-pulling Kink, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Light Dom/sub, Light objectification, Loss of Control, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Post-Battle Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Songfic, Sub Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, Trans Magnus Bane, Vaginal Sex, and lowkey implied eventual maia/raphael, brief mention of meliorn maia and raphael, let me know if yall want anything tagged!!, set in some nebulous timeline between 2x10 and 2x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskythatwontfall/pseuds/theskythatwontfall
Summary: Coming down from a post-battle adrenaline high is never easy. Alec and Magnus thankfully have each other to lean on to come down from that high.Alternatively:I kept listening to NFWMB by Hozier and thinking about malec and this was created. I don't know what else to tell you.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742641
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111
Collections: Valid Trans Magnus Fics (With a Focus on Spicy)





	ain't you my baby?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first proper smut fic and it's trans magnus bc why not? 
> 
> a few warnings:  
> \- use of the words "c***" and "p****" are used to refer to magnus, a trans man's genitals  
> \- use of the word "tits" to refer to magnus' chest  
> \- light objectification (eg alec calling magnus a slut) but it's all consensual so no worries  
> \- I think that's it but if there's anything else feel free to let me know in the comments
> 
> if any of these triggers you in any way this fic is not for you so please stay safe! also I'm cis so please feel free to call me out if I've made any mistakes! 
> 
> all my love and thanks to @tothetrashwhereibelong for being an absolute angel and encouraging me through this!!! they're amazing so please check out their fics if you haven't!!
> 
> hope you enjoy! (PROTIP listen to NFWMB by Hozier on repeat while reading; it's what I did when writing it and really adds to the VibeTM!)

_“When I first saw you_

_The end was soon_

_To Bethlehem, it slouched_

_And then, must've caught a good look at you”_

When Alec met Magnus, it felt like the end of the world; and in a way it was. Downworlders disappearing left and right, Circle members thought to be locked away or punished showing up at Pandemonium, the strange appearance of Valentine’s daughter who no one knew existed.

Through it all, through the battles and bloodshed, through the loss and pain, Magnus prevailed. No matter how many friends and loved ones he lost, no matter how many times Valentine and the Circle seemed to have an edge over them, no matter that the war ran him ragged with exhaustion most nights, he always seemed to meet every challenge head-on, with a look in his eyes that said _game on, fucker_. 

That look in his eyes is here tonight, as he and Magnus, together with a group of various Downworlders and Shadowhunters, work to infiltrate an abandoned apartment building to rescue Downworlders kidnapped to be transported to Valentine’s new hideout. Several warlocks had already portalled the victims to a safehouse to be healed before heading back to their respective homes. Everyone else stayed behind to fight off the remaining Circle members. Sometimes in the middle of the fight, Alec swears that when Magnus’ glamour slips, when warm dark brown eyes turn into shining gold cat-eyes that glint like gems in the night, the Circle members would jolt back as if _recognising_ Magnus’ warlock mark– as if they fear him. 

Alec slashes at a Circle member creeping up on Magnus, as his boyfriend blasts a fireball of magic at another. _Good, let them fear him, at least someone respects his power,_ he thinks, scowling as he remembers the way some stuffy Clave official insulted Magnus with a snide remark. Alec didn’t punch him then and there even though he really wanted to instead, he challenged him to spar and then wiped the floor with him in front of the majority of the Institute, in front of Magnus. Alec thought maybe he overstepped but Magnus was very much charmed at the old-fashioned display of chivalry, pretending to swoon into Alec’s arms after the fight, dramatic _“Alexander, you’re my hero!”_ and all. 

Later that night at the loft, Magnus suggested (incredibly unsubtly) that the whole ‘Alec defending his honour’ was more than charming and that perhaps, they could take the scenario into the bedroom in the future, with Alec as the dashing hero to save damsel-in-distress Magnus. If Alec immediately scooped Magnus up into his arms in a bridal carry and rushed off to the bedroom, well that was neither here nor there was it?

_“Give your heart and soul to charity_

_'Cause the rest of you, the best of you_

_Honey, belongs to me”_

After the battle, the various Shadow World leaders (or their representatives) present disperse to address their people. Alec gathers his Shadowhunters and assigns them to detain and transport the remaining living Circle members to the Silent Brothers, organising them into groups of guards with escorts just to make sure no escapes happen. He checks up on his injured soldiers and ensures that whoever can’t be healed with runes is sent to a makeshift medic area, which is really just a few warlocks and Seelies helping to treat the injured people.

Alec scans the room around him, happy to note that while the injuries were many, the casualties were zero on their side, a miracle in these current times. He sees Raphael debriefing the vampires and Maia doing the same with the werewolves, noticing the way the two leaders shared a rather intimate glance for a split second before diverting their attention to their people. Alec raises an eyebrow and takes note of the interaction to share with Magnus later; he’d definitely want to be in the know of this development, especially since last he heard, both Maia and Raphael were dating Simon, but were not dating each other. 

Speaking of Magnus, Alec spots him talking to some warlocks, passing around potions to help replenish one’s strength and talking to them, making sure they’re okay, that some of the more inexperienced warlocks feel reassured that they can turn to him for advice and help, creating portals for those whose loved ones were part of the group rescued, ushering them to safety. Alec notices how throughout it all, he’s the picture-perfect model of a leader, kind and reassuring to the young, encouraging and uplifting to those disheartened at the thought of Valentine coming close to killing more of their kind, firm and unwavering to those who insist on working past the pain. Alec knows without a shadow of a doubt, that every single word and action on Magnus’ part is absolutely sincere and genuine, that he cares about his people so much more than anyone may think. 

Alec also knows that Magnus is very much affected by the emotional storm that is battle, that his very soul is yearning to hunt down Valentine, to put an end to the horror of the Circle. So he walks over, instinctively wrapping an arm around Magnus and pressing a kiss to his temple, before tilting his head for a quick peck. Magnus smiles, leaning into Alec’s touch, eyes fluttering close as they steal a moment of peace in the chaos; a moment out of time, just for them. 

They part and head off to wrap up their work, quickly finishing up their remaining duties before retiring for the night, still faintly buzzing with adrenaline.

The way Magnus immediately magics them clean of the dirt and grime of battle, as well as Magnus’ makeup, clues Alec in on the fact that Magnus still has a considerable amount of magical reserve left, and so Alec mentally changes his plans of _‘helping Magnus with his magical depletion routine’_ to _‘helping Magnus come down from battle high’_.

Alec puts away his weapons and gear, unstrapping his holsters and storing his bow and quiver at the designated weapons rack by the door. Magnus pours them both generous glasses of bourbon, and they stand in the living room side by side, drinking and processing the hell of a day they just had. Alec drains his glass, noting that despite the silence and outward calm, both he and Magnus still show signs of riding the high of battle-induced endorphins and adrenaline. Alec’s reflexes are still razor-sharp, hyperaware of his body and their location and Magnus still trembles slightly, as if magic is still coursing through him, waiting to be unleashed on their enemies. 

Alec watches as Magnus savours his drink as his own residual energy turns from an urge to hunt to an aching _want_. As soon as Magnus puts down his glass, he looks at Alec, cat-eyes glinting with barely-concealed lust.

“Alexander do I need to invite you to kiss me senseless right now or are you going to do it without me ask–”

  
  


_“Ain't it a gentle sound, the rolling in the graves?_

_Ain't it like thunder under earth, the sound it makes?_

_Ain't it exciting you, the rumble where you lay?”_

It’s like something finally snaps in Alec and he _pounces_ on Magnus, kissing him rough and hot like it’s the end of the world. Magnus’ helpless moans are swallowed by Alec’s greedy mouth and when they break for air, he has a nanosecond of respite before Alec continues kissing him along his jaw and down his neck, sucking and biting marks as he goes, _claiming_ Magnus as Alec’s.

Magnus’ arms are wrapped around Alec, clawing at his back, fighting to ground himself as Alec grinds into him filthily and kisses his neck, talking in his low, Shadowhunter ModeTM voice about how good Magnus is going to look spread out for him in bed. 

Outside, thunder crashes and lightning flashes so bright it lights up the dimly lit living room of the loft as a rainstorm, wild and powerful and uninhibited, wreaks havoc on New York. Inside, Alec has Magnus pinned to the wall, grinding against him while Magnus tugs Alec’s jacket off, attempting to pull his t-shirt off. 

Alec simply picks him up and carries him to their bedroom. Magnus moans breathily at the casual show of strength and dominance, shivering as Alec swiftly manoeuvres them to the bedroom, gently laying Magnus on the bed, before unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt. He gets about halfway through before Magnus gets impatient and magicks away the clothes from their bodies, banishing them to a pile on the floor. Alec laughs, teasing Magnus for his impatience before he continues to worship Magnus’ body, kissing down his chest and stomach, licking and sucking his nipples till Magnus squirms and _whines_ , raking his hands down Magnus’ sides and making Magnus’ magic go wild, fingers sparking with bright blue magic brighter than the lightning outside but far less deadly. 

_“Ain't you my baby?_

_Ain't you my baby?”_

Alec spreads Magnus’ legs, settling in between them to kiss and mark along his inner thighs and hips, teasing Magnus by always coming just that closer to his clit, before moving away. Magnus squirms, crying out for Alec to just _please eat him out already_ , magic growing more erratic and wild, harmless sparks turning into magic that sets his nerves on fire, making him even more sensitive to Alec’s teasing. 

Alec gives into Magnus’ begging and licks and sucks at his clit, moaning as Magnus’ hips jerk up and blue magic runs along Alec’s body, turning him on. The vibrations on Magnus’ clit send him into a frenzy, as his magic runs wild even more, lighting up the room and changing the colour of the sheets. 

Pulling away for a second, Alec takes a moment to admire Magnus’ magic before moving to lick at Magnus’ pussy, thrusting in two fingers along with his tongue while he uses his other hand to rub Magnus’ clit, his archer’s callouses giving Magnus that _delicious_ friction that makes him whine. Magnus has tears in his eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling of his cunt stuffed with Alec’s fingers and tongue making him _oh so wet_ and the rough yet good sensation on his clit.

Alec gets lost in Magnus’ everything; the way he tastes, the sounds he makes, the way he looks so damn _fuckable_ like this, cunt dripping wet for Alec, tears running down his flushed face as he moans Alec’s name, body covered in Alec’s marks, looking like he’s _Alec’s little slut_ (and Magnus adores being called that when he’s in the mood for it). Magnus whimpers for Alec to _please make him cum_ , and Alec, who could never deny Magnus and certainly not when he begs so prettily, obliges, licking and sucking at Magnus’ dripping wet cunt, one hand rubbing his fingers at his g-spot, the other stroking his clit. 

Alec pulls away briefly, just long enough to tell Magnus to _cum for me, be good for me, my baby,_ and that low, firm, commanding voice, ordering him and praising him, just send Magnus over the edge and he squirts hard, making a mess of himself and Alec and the sheets. Alec doesn’t let up, continuing to finger and stroke and lick at Magnus’ dripping cunt until Magnus whimpers with oversensitivity. Alec sits up, rubbing his hands soothingly along Magnus’ thighs and side, helping him come down from the rush somewhat...before moving to kiss him senseless.

Magnus is so lost in the pleasure that his moans have been reduced to broken little cries of _‘please’_ and _‘more’_ and _‘yours’_ , his magic rushing between the lovers, intertwining and connecting them whilst sending waves of pleasure over them both. 

_“If I was born as a blackthorn tree_

_I'd wanna be felled by you, held by you_

_Fuel the pyre of your enemies”_

Magnus and Alec kissed slowly, all languid heat and passion, grinding against each other unhurriedly, the storm that is their lust lulling for a bit, unlike the storm outside which seems to be even heavier, thunder cracking loud as the lovers lose themselves in their embrace. 

Magnus wraps his legs around Alec’s waist and flips them over, straddling him. Magnus kisses down Alec’s jaw and neck, tracing the Deflect rune with his tongue, making Alec shiver. Alec groans and runs his hand through Magnus’ hair, tugging just hard enough to make him moan. Magnus grinds down against Alec before continuing to kiss down his body, paying special attention to his sensitive runes, Alec having drawn extra temporary runes on his body to prepare for the battle. Alec curses a blue streak as Magnus _bites_ at the Stamina rune on his hip, earning a giggle from Magnus as he gives a last teasing lick. 

Alec playfully tugs on Magnus’ hair as he calls him _a fucking terrible tease_. Magnus cries out before shooting a mock glare at Alec, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. The heat between them cools for a moment as they gaze lovingly at each other, both of them giggling a little before Magnus manages to collect himself enough to press kisses to Alec’s hips, and Alec’s laughter turns into groans. Magnus finally moves Alec’s hard cock, kissing and licking it all over, running his tongue along the vein on the underside just how Alec likes it. 

He slowly starts to suck on the head, swirling his tongue in the way that makes Alec buck his hips up. Magnus hums and works his way down Alec’s cock to the base, sucking hard and moaning as he loses himself in the feel of Alec’s cock filling his mouth, the way he tries to hold back but can’t help but fuck Magnus’ mouth, the way Alec plays with his hair and calls him a cockslut, so greedy for Alec’s cock. 

Magnus relaxes his jaw and looks up to Alec, nodding to signal his consent for Alec to fuck into his mouth and just _ruin him_. Alec needs no other invitation and praises Magnus as he fucks into his mouth. Magnus closes his eyes in bliss, moaning as he grinds into the mattress, getting wetter as he loses himself in the feeling of being used. His magic sparks at his fingertips, bright blue running over his fingers and then Alec’s body, the sensation of it running over his skin making Alec swear and fuck into Magnus even harder, setting a brutal pace that Magnus is all too happy to keep up with. 

Magnus pulls away briefly to ask Alec to _please fuck my pussy and cum in me, Alexander, I need it._ And Alec groans as he wraps his hand around the base of his cock and squeezes it, staving off his orgasm. He pulls Magnus up towards him and kisses him, praising him between kisses and the combination of the sweet praise and filthy kisses makes Magnus squirm.

_“Ain't it warming you, the world goin' up in flames?_

_Ain't it the life of you, your lighting of the blaze?_

_Ain't it a waste they’d watch the throwing of the shade?”_

Alec flips them over mid-kiss, pinning Magnus to the mattress as he slides one hand down his body to play with Magnus’ clit, the other hand holding Magnus’ neck, not choking him, but applying just the right amount of pressure to get Magnus to go limp in his arms. He teases Magnus’ clit, stroking it lightly to make him beg before finally stroking it properly. 

The storm outside rages on, the loud claps of thunder and blinding flashes of lightning, paired with the pouring rain, making it hard for any night owls still awake to focus on much else but the torrential storm. Alec and Magnus however, seem oblivious to the chaos outside, more concerned with each other’s moans of pleasure and Magnus’ magic to pay much attention to the world-ending weather outside. 

Alec slowly pushes one finger into Magnus’ cunt, groaning at how wet Magnus is, how he’s _so fucking wet for me baby, so good._ Magnus cries out and impatiently thrusts up, aching for more than just one finger. Alec, who really could never deny Magnus anything if his life depended on it, obliges, inserting a second finger and stretching Magnus out. Magnus moans out a _thankyouthankyouthankyou Alexander fuck, you stretch me out so good, can’t wait for you to fill me up with your cock._

Alec rubs against his g-spot and pulls away to admire Magnus, laid out on the bed for him, hair messy, the pupils of his cat-eyes blown wide in a way that has no right being so cute and hot all at once, lips red and swollen, cheeks flushed and tear-stained, whole body thoroughly marked with hickies, nipples hard, clit swollen and hard. Alec commits the absolutely _divine_ image to memory, eyes warm and fond as he drinks in his boyfriend’s looks. 

Magnus blushes and smiles shyly under Alec’s intense and loving gaze, a rare sight that makes Alec feel a warmth in his chest. He leans down to kiss Magnus, soft and sweet kisses that should feel out of place in the middle of their heated passion, but instead feels so natural that they lose themselves in it for a while. The lovers kiss tenderly, looking to all the world like a sanctuary of peace and softness in spite of a storm, or more like _because_ of the storm; finding as much familiarity and comfort in the middle of chaos as in tranquillity. 

The kisses don’t stay chaste for long however, Magnus’ sparking magic urges Alec to be more forceful and rough with his kisses, and Magnus to reciprocate in kind. Alec rubs his thumb against Magnus’ clit to make him shiver and moan and pulls away as he slides a third finger into Magnus’ wet pussy. 

He fucks his fingers into Magnus at a relentless pace, stretching him out and rubbing his g-spot to make him squirm and gasp. He wraps a hand around his own cock and strokes as he talks about how Magnus is _so wet for me baby, so perfect, fuck I’m gonna make you cum so hard baby, gonna fill you up and make you scream._ Magnus cries out and jerks his hips up, spreading his thighs wider in his eagerness for _more please Alexander please please please let me cum_. Alec smirks, seeming to ponder Magnus’ request for a moment for acquiescing that _since you asked so nicely, you can cum for me right now._

As he gives his permission, Alec presses hard on Magnus clit, just this side of too rough that makes Magnus go limp as he cums, Alec continuing to fuck his sloppy wet pussy with his fingers. Magnus magic flares up as he orgasms, running along their bodies, harmless bright blue lightning that does nothing more than serve to make the lovers even more riled up, Magnus begging for Alec to just fuck him already, so he can work out the last of the coiled-up mess of tension and emotion and magic he can still feel in his chest, albeit lighter than when they first came back home. 

As we have established before, Alec could never deny Magnus anything.

Especially not when he begs so prettily. 

_“Nothing fucks with my baby_

_Nothing can get a look in on my baby_

_Nothing fucks with my baby_

_Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing”_

Alec pulls his fingers out of Magnus’ pussy, taking a moment to lick his fingers clean and savour his taste. Magnus cries out and starts to beg for Alec to fuck him when Alec just casually flips him over, quickly adjusting Magnus so that his face is pressed against the pillows, ass up and thighs spread as far as he can while still on his knees. Alec wastes no time at all in quickly stroking his cock a couple of times before swiftly pushing into Magnus’ cunt, groaning at how wet he is. 

Magnus’ moans get higher in pitch and volume when Alec presses his big cock in his cunt, shivering at how good he feels, stretched and filled by Alec’s cock, whimpering as Alec bottoms out, grinding against him, barely pulling out before pushing into him again. Magnus can’t help but lay there, trapped between the bed and Alec, Alec who’s pressed against his back, kissing his neck and shoulders.

Alec pulls at Magnus’ hair and bites kisses along his neck and shoulder; wherever he can reach, teasing Magnus with a torturously slow grind, not letting up his pace as Magnus’ magic grows more erratic as his desperation increases. Magnus whines and begs for Alec to fuck him hard and rough and fast, but Alec is intent on teasing Magnus, taunting him that if he wants his cock then he’s going to have to work for it and ask nicely. 

Magnus groans in frustration and flips them over, taking a moment to adjust himself so that he’s facing Alec as he straddles him and sinks down on his cock, bracing himself with a hand on his chest as he begins to move. Alec smirks up at him, smacking his ass and praising him for showing him how much he wants it. Magnus moans and reaches a hand down to rub his clit when Alec swats his hand away gently and uses his hand instead, stroking with fast, rough strokes that make Magnus’ thighs shake as he rides Alec. 

Alec thrusts his hips up as Magnus rides him, the two of them soon establishing a frantic rhythm that has them both incoherently rambling, declarations of love interspersed with bitten-out curses and pleas for _more_. Magnus’ magic seems to come more alive, a soft buzzing sound heard as they move together, the magic itself looking like a livewire or electric current flickering as it surrounds them. 

Magnus loses his breath when Alec sits up abruptly and pulls him close, fucking into him rough and hard, the change in angle causing the friction against his sweet spots to be even more intense. Magnus throws his head back as Alec bends to kiss and tease his tits, sucking his oversensitive nipples. He digs his hand into Alec’s back, leaving scratches as he struggles to hold on when Alec spanks him again, the sting of it making his head spin with want. 

Tears run down Magnus’ face as he reaches closer to his third orgasm of the night, as he manages to choke out that he’s _so close Alexander please make me cum_. He whimpers at the loss of Alec’s mouth on him as he pulls away from his chest, but barely has time to complain before Alec kisses him deep and filthy, one hand cupping his neck tenderly while the other gropes at his ass. 

Magnus moans into the kiss and surrenders to Alec, letting him have his way with Magnus, gasping that he’s _so close, fuck Alexander please let me cum._ Alec slides the hand on Magnus’ ass to his clit, rubbing it as he finally, _finally_ , lets Magnus cum. As Magnus clenches around him, pussy so fucking tight and wet and perfect around his cock, Alec cums too, filling Magnus’ dripping cunt with his cum as they ride out their orgasms. Magnus’ magic ignites then, glowing so bright that they both shut their eyes as their vision is briefly consumed by blue. 

As they calm down, Alec gently manoeuvres them so that Magnus is comfortably settled on the bed and carefully pulls out, soothing a visibly dazed Magnus as he whimpers at the loss. He quickly goes to their bathroom to grab a couple of warm washcloths and gently cleans them both up. Before Alec can take the washcloths back to the bathroom to rinse them, they vanish from his grip in a shower of blue sparks. He turns to see Magnus flicking his wrist to clean and store the washcloths as well as change the sheets. Alec can only smile and shake his head fondly at Magnus as he climbs back into bed and cuddles him close, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him close. 

“Feeling alright baby? That was quite an intense magical surge just now. Are you feeling less keyed up? Or do you feel more like you do after a magic depletion?” Alec asks concern furrowing his brow as he strokes Magnus’ cheek. 

“I’m okay, just had a lot to get out of my system, what with the battle and all. But you helped me through it, so thank you,” Magnus soothes, cuddling further into Alec’s chest, humming as he relishes feeling lighter and relaxed, rapidly coming closer to sleep as he listens to the rain outside; the massive storm having lightened considerably to a strong yet gentle rain.

“Goodnight Alexander, I love you,” Magnus mumbles out as he drifts off before Alec can reply. 

Alec kisses his forehead, stroking his hair and replying, “You never have to thank me, Magnus, I’d do anything for you.” He savours the feeling of love and peace in the moment before bidding Magnus goodnight, “I love you baby, sweet dreams,” as he falls asleep to the sound of the rain outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! hope you enjoyed it!! hmu on tumblr @biconicfinn if you want to chat!


End file.
